hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
SlamiMania
GloryMania Results. Perliminary Matches MVP vs. The Miz in a championship forefit match for the United States Championship.. The Miz entered the ring, like the coward he is, looking like he had just seen a ghost, wondering who his opponent would be, Cole: ''Miz does not deserve to be forced to defend his championship against a person he doesnt know he is going to face! ''Lawler: Its a Championship Match not a run away match! Cole:''I dont care! Miz needs to know who he is facing at the SHOW OF SHOWS so he can properly defend ''his ''title. ''Lawler: You know, in a way, it belongs to Kofi Kingston i mean, Miz injured him, and took the title, without Kofi having a chance to defend it. Cole:''So! If Kofi wants to be a fighter, a ''champion he needs to learn how NOT to get injured Lawler: -rolls eyes - Like Miz in 2009 when he "injured himself" just so he wouldnt have to fight Daniel Bryan? ''Cole: ''Just shut up and lets get on with the show. Justin Roberts gets in the ring. ''Roberts: ''And now, the NEW Number 1 contender for the United States Championship. Montel Vontaious Porter, M.V.P.! The crowd on its feet! ''Cole:''That guy shouldnt be here! He was released, he has been fighting in Japan.Securtiy, get him out of here now! As MVP was making his way to the ring, Alex Riley and Miz jumped MVP turning it into a beatdown. -Stone Cold Steve Austin's Music plays - ''Cole:''NO NO NO, get him out of here too! Steve and MVP turn the tables on Miz and MVP throws Miz into the ring, and the match starts. ''Cole:''Finnally, a little order from that cheap shot MVP took on Miz, ok Miz was not ready for MVP, MVP needed to wait until his return to Raw tomorrow! As the match starts Miz hits MVP with a DDT, and goes for a quick cover. 1..2.. kick out.As MVP gets up the Miz attempts to hit the Reality Check but MVP countered it and throws Miz into the ropes, MVP then tries to follow up with a 305 but Alex Riley hits MVP in the back with a chair, Miz then hits MVP with the US Championship belt, Miz then goes for a cover with a devious grin on his face. 1...2... kick out Miz flips out and says the ref was counting to slow. ''Cole:''COME ON REF THAT WAS A SLOW COUNT, DO YOUR JOB RIGHT OR ILL DO IT MYSELF! MVP then gets up and unleases a flurry of punches and kicks, he then hits a german Suplex to the Miz to the outside of the ring. ''Cole:''REF that should be a DQ! come on! Do your job! Alex Riley then hands Miz a pair of Brass Knuckles and Miz makes it look like a normal punch to MVP's face. He then rolls MVP's carcuss into the ring and for added measurement he hits the Skull Crushing Finalie to MVP.Miz then gets on the top turnbuckle and starts mocking the crowd. ''Cole:''YES! YES! I knew that the Miz is unstopable! HA HA HA HA MVP had no chance ''Lawler:''The match isnt over. ''Cole:''What, yes it is! The ref rang the bell ''Lawler:''Nope, not yet MVP gets up dazed and confused, Miz turns around and attempts to put MVP away with another Finalie, MVP counters and hits Miz with a 305 ''Cole:''NO NO NO this is a travisty! MVP covers Miz. 1..2..3! Ding Ding Ding! ''Cole:''NO NO NO that was a fast count, Miz is still champ!